pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skakid9090/Archive 6
First to say first? 15:53, 24 September 2008 (EDT) Did you lose the talkpage with the 1million piplups in the DB crash?:< Brandnew. 16:19, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Skakid9090/Pip....lup...pip —SkaKid ' 16:24, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::Too bad the page is regardlessly ruined by copyvio smash. Still, it's the thought that counts. -- 'Guild of ' 16:35, 24 September 2008 (EDT) ::My life still has a meaning. Brandnew. 16:37, 24 September 2008 (EDT) The great Skakid... PvE's? CABOSE(LVPoW)"Hey chicka bum bum!" 22:53, 24 September 2008 (EDT) :I've had I'm very Important since before HM came out '—SkaKid Kid ' 15:52, 24 September 2008 (EDT) http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=User_talk:Skakid9090&curid=12580&diff=726656&oldid=726351 Are you gonna archive or just blank your talk page randomly? -- 'Guild of ' 15:57, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :some1 else can archive for me, :) '—SkaKid ' 15:57, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::I guess I will. I'll put it under Archive 5. -- 'Guild of ' 15:58, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :::Thanks '—SkaKid ' 15:58, 27 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Done. Apparently you had an Archive 5 somewhere. -- 'Guild of ' 16:00, 27 October 2008 (EDT) :::::THE SECRET IS OUT SKAKID --Frosty 16:01, 27 October 2008 (EDT) Fable 2 Is, in fact, great(so is Fallout 3).--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen]] (''talk'') 21:25, 7 November 2008 (EST) :I just beat fallout 3 :D, got 3 of the endings [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 21:51, 7 November 2008 (EST) ::because the cut-and-paste ending video is the point of fallout 3. --Mafaraxas (talk) 22:36, 7 November 2008 (EST) :::No Fawkes is the point of Fallout 3...he's my new bff Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 00:23, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::Still need to try fable 2-- 02:07, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::I believe shooting friendly ghouls in the head with a combat shotgun was the point of Fallout 3. --Mafaraxas (talk) 04:35, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::they didnt seem that friendly to me... Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 12:17, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Ghouls are fucking ugly, they deserve to die. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:20, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::::I killed my first ghoul when he walked away from the mansion cause i thought he was a zombie, chinese assault rifle raped everything afterwards-- 18:15, 25 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Non-feral ghouls. Ones with names. --Mafaraxas (talk) 19:00, 25 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Nuka-Cola Grenade/Gatling Laser/Flamer/Fat Man rampage @ underworld, gogo. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 08:43, 28 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::mini nuke launcher tbh (forget what it's called) --Mafaraxas (talk) 16:35, 28 November 2008 (EST) I am now enjoying Fallout 3 too =) 69.248.232.88 16:43, 28 November 2008 (EST) Bad Astronaut Go listen to it...now... Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 02:08, 26 November 2008 (EST) :They have nice lyrics and a good singer-- 02:19, 26 November 2008 (EST) ::Mhm also Gaslight Anthem if you like them...more punk(ish) but the same type of lyrics Oɱɳoɱɳoɱɳoɱ(nom)(nom) 23:34, 26 November 2008 (EST) :::ARE YOU DOUBTING THAT IM A GASLIGHT FAN?!?!?! Although the lead singer is a douchebag. I'll give Bad Astronaut a listen. 69.248.232.88 16:40, 28 November 2008 (EST) alliance gvg noob!!!!!!! --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 18:12, 1 December 2008 (EST) umad? 1-10? also, if reform #69 doesn't work out, we need ranger kk bbz? --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 01:11, 10 December 2008 (EST) :FUCKING HEATED —SkaKid ''' 15:35, 10 December 2008 (EST) Welcome back Your home away from home! - 16:03, 10 December 2008 (EST) :thought it was gonna be longer, you told me online... o well welcome back!! →J.J. berks ' 16:04, 10 December 2008 (EST) :Thanks babycakes '—SkaKid ' 16:14, 10 December 2008 (EST) po Tab 07:23, 13 December 2008 (EST) Who the fuck are you? I heard you're some rampaging epic troll who deflowers virgins in a 10-mile radius with your uber manly penii (that's plural for penis), I just wanted to ask whether I can have your IGN because I want to cyber with you (seriously that sinsplit shit interests me). Call back soon darlin' [[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 15:48, 15 December 2008 (EST) :ym '—SkaKid ' 15:51, 15 December 2008 (EST) :: By the way my IGN is Solomon Sanguinis, add me or something... [[User:Amorality|'Amor']] 15:57, 15 December 2008 (EST) i like ur name best god can suck jesus beam-- ChristmasRelyk 22:27, 15 December 2008 (EST) lol random http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build:W/any_Primal_Rage_Sword&action=rate I like how you removed my vote there with the reason that it's not for bar compression and completely ignored my other points while massive's vote stays. btw, welcome back. Asdfg 08:27, 18 December 2008 (EST) :^That was fking funny-- ChristmasRelyk 11:26, 18 December 2008 (EST) :sorry : ( but primal rage is amazing. '—SkaKid ' 13:59, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::not on a sword war since swords crit so low. no hard feelings. Asdfg 14:14, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::I disagree ^_^ '—SkaKid ' 14:16, 18 December 2008 (EST) Dearest ska do you actually enjoy ska? It is quite possibly the most horrible sounding trash of all time. <3--Golden19pxStar 15:32, 18 December 2008 (EST) :no ^_^ '—SkaKid ' 15:32, 18 December 2008 (EST) 9px]]' 23:17, 24 September 2008 (EDT) I run you 1k? ign Bernie the Baneful --Mafaraxas (talk) 00:27, 25 September 2008 (EDT) Can i Remake this?-- 01:31, 27 September 2008 (EDT) :Why? it sucks. --Frosty 04:28, 27 September 2008 (EDT) tbfh GvG needs a disambig page too. Not everyone that says "GvG" means "Guild Versus Guild," right? -Auron 21:18, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :What else can it mean? =/ [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 21:19, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :I wholeheartedly agree. —SkaKid ' 21:28, 28 September 2008 (EDT) ::Giraffe versus Giraffe. Tab 13:09, 3 October 2008 (EDT) :::Girl vs Girl; bitchfight. --'› Srs Beans ' 14:33, 3 October 2008 (EDT) I don't agree with the removal of my vote. Yes, the damage is lacking, compared to a generic Axe or Sword bar, but it can keep up with Hammer bars through Steelfang Slash (although it does still lack DW). Also, saying it's week against anti-melee is like saying "''any more the eviscerate executioners strike spike dont work that much but its fairly effective. very weak against any type of anti-melee and shock is a costly interrupt skill." ~.~ The strong point of the build is being able to keep your target KDed 80% of the time (or longer, I'm pretty slow with that build) for as long as your attacks hit. Sure, you'll probably be blocked, hexed, blinded or interrupted if you didn't kill your target early enough, but you can expect that eventuality with any physical build. [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:41, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :KDed 80% of the time -----------------> '''for as long as your attacks hit' <--------------- —SkaKid ' 16:43, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::Again, that's no different with any other physical. Anti-melee counters ''most melee. [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:48, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::Do I ''REALLY need to explain why a build reliant on hitting every attack every combo is bad? —SkaKid ''' 16:52, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::::That's like saying Sever Artery/Crippling Slash->Gash or random KD->Crushing Blow is bad. That build isn't as fragile as an Assassin, and removing the cripple will stop the KD chain for about 5 seconds, and then you can restart. [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 16:58, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::::That weapon swapping knocklocker gives me urges to cast diversion. Brandnew. 17:05, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Okay, I'll break it down for you. :::::The build has no frenzy and only 9(10?) hammer mastery, so it can't pressure outside of it's knocklocking. Shock Axes and Cripslashes can miss their combo once (which don't cost 10 adrenaline) and still pressure since they deal damage outside of their combos. :::::The Backbreaker bar is based around gaining adrenaline around 1 skill then using it and gaining more adrenaline. You really can't see the problem with this? If they do ANYTHING to your Backbreaker (blurr, blind, block - all very common)), then you have to build up 10 more adrenaline again (at which point, you're absolutely no threat so can be ignored). Once you're charged and you're a threat again (although imo, you still aren't), they'll just blurr/blind/block you and laugh. :::::If you're suggesting it's just for RA/AB/CM, hate exists there too. Disciplined Stance will fuck your day up, Faintheartedness will fuck your day up, and those are just two commonly used examples out of god knows how many. :::::In other words, ''it's bad. —SkaKid ''' 17:06, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::By that logic, we should archive almost every PvP Assassin build with a Dagger chain, which wouldn't be a half-bad idea. =/ [[User:St. Michael|ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 17:21, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::Mike, if you don't want to get epic'd at some point, please just stfu and live with it :> Brandnew. 17:23, 4 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I'd epic that comment-- 20:21, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :::::::::fun to play with DW and less retarded skills. bring disarm, and you will really be gay. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 00:05, 6 October 2008 (EDT) noob lukr luk mor nob gild wors mor lik bild wors lrn play game pls :not til u bak in pve cuz cnt play gam wen bad pelo lik u roon gvg ::i r11 lrn a bit pls 86.146.223.80 13:14, 8 October 2008 (EDT) :::lol iway tig noob lrn real bild n rela way 2 pla '—SkaKid ' ::::rtspk dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob dum nob i rtrdd plz ficks me '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 13:33, 9 October 2008 (EDT) Explain reasoning more. Two interrupts are there and theres still an optional for Purge, Stride, Seeking Arrows, Debilitating, etc. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 20:10, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺ I bad at typing in URL addresses, then i remembered i didn't have to go to edit it to copy.-- 05:56, 13 October 2008 (EDT) strong mcbrave more like nob mcgayve lolololol Tab 17:45, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :haha☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺ haha☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺ ha '—SkaKid ' ::haha Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:46, 15 October 2008 (EDT) :::☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺ Tab 17:46, 15 October 2008 (EDT) ::::Why doesn't rawr have a cute icon yet?-- 20:07, 16 October 2008 (EDT) A little adventure Going to Steamtown tommorow kk? '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 23:06, 17 October 2008 (EDT) :The mall is filled with the scum of the punk rock population. '—SkaKid ' 23:54, 17 October 2008 (EDT) ::What is there to do around here, then? '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 10:26, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :::mgrinshpron Tab 10:28, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :::nothing; it's scranton :x '—SkaKid ' 10:59, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::::There are suburban/rural roads that are fun to speed on, though. So windy and such. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 11:35, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :::::Yeah, one fun part is driving around the country places, but old people who go 100 MPH below the speed limit always seem to be present. '—SkaKid ' 11:56, 18 October 2008 (EDT) ::::::Not in October when they're all at home. '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 12:00, 18 October 2008 (EDT) 卍 Your face is reported. -Auron 13:26, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :卍卍卍 jews did wtc 卍卍卍 :I'd be careful though, there are some report-happy faggots present. '—SkaKid ' 13:32, 18 October 2008 (EDT) :stuf dum nob Your vote On Team - AB Rangerway does not give valid reasoning. Please remove it or explain why it deserves a 0-0-X and other AB builds don't. --''The preceding srsly srs comment was added by Itokaru 19:21, 20 October 2008 (EDT) ups dshot fuckg warding nggr suck more go play wow nggr noob jew Archiving If you are archiving this, actually archive it kthx. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 07:03, 27 October 2008 (EDT)